Coffee
by Melanie Carter
Summary: Bella finally invites Edward into her bed, but the course of true love never did run smooth… **Prompt #22 for Twilight Post Secret Challenge


**"Twilight Post Secret Challenge"**

**Number of Secret Chosen: Secret #22**

**Pen-name: Melanie Carter**

**Title: Coffee**

**Word Count: 2443**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: ExB**

**Summary: Bella finally invites Edward into her bed, but the course of true love never did run smooth…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my entry to the Twilight Post Secret Challenge. I hope you enjoy. **

**Note: This story and concept are property of Melanie Carter. If you wish to use or duplicate any part of this one shot, you must seek my permission first. **

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

"So, do you want to come up for coffee?"

She blushed slightly and dipped her head. Her dark locks spilled over her shoulders exposing the creamy skin on her neck.

I had spent the most wonderful evening with my Bella. _My Bella_. Since when I had I started referring to her as that? I had taken her to a restaurant downtown, then for a boat ride in the setting sun.

It had almost been too perfect. The way she looked when I picked her up from her apartment, our easy-flowing conversation at dinner, the way the sun reflected on her cheeks and glittered in her eyes on the river. Now this.

I reached forward to take her hand in mine. She looked up at me from under her lashes, her mouth twisted by uncertainty.

"Of course," I told her softly. She smiled and slipped her hand from mine so she could get the door.

I think I fell in love with Bella a little bit more everyday, but I couldn't deny there was something missing. While I loved her personality and looks and intelligence, I had no physical connection with her.

She would kiss me- yes –and cuddle up to me on the sofa, but any time I pushed her further she would shy away. I didn't know why. We hadn't been seeing each other long enough for me to pressure her into telling me.

Her invitation hinted that this abstinence was about to change though.

I knew she wouldn't have asked me up if she wasn't sure. I wanted her to be sure. I hungered to touch her and feel her around me, but I was not just some guy who would fob her off just to get her in bed.

Unless Bella was comfortable, I wouldn't touch her.

Our short journey in the elevator was slightly strained, but I put it down to nerves. Heck, I was scared shitless from the anticipation- I could only dream what this would be doing to her.

We made it to her apartment alive, and she fumbled slightly as she unlocked the door. I caught her trembling hand and brought it to my mouth to kiss.

"Easy," I whispered, and she nodded shakily. We both knew what would happen when we got into the apartment, and I needed her to be calm.

I wanted to show Bella she would never want to sleep with another man once she had spent the night with me. If she was agitated, she wouldn't relax.

She turned away from me and twisted the key once more. The door opened an inch, and she boldly pushed it open all the way.

She'd left a table lamp on before we left earlier this evening, so we could see as we entered the living area. She stood awkwardly at the side of the room, and I couldn't help but smirk at her nervousness.

She blushed, and I couldn't take it any longer. I strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her, smashing my lips against hers. I kissed her roughly, tugging at her lips with my teeth and making her gasp.

I pulled away from her slightly with a sigh. She looked up at me with those wide, chocolate eyes of hers and smiled sheepishly.

"Should we sit down?" she asked timidly.

"Okay," I shrugged and released her. She hovered slightly, and I took her hand to sit her on the sofa. I contemplated taking her to the bedroom, but I thought that would scare her too much. I just wish I knew why she was so damn nervous.

We sat side-by-side for a moment's peace, before she bit her lip and threw away her worries. She dipped her head to kiss me off guard, and I succumbed to what I wanted.

I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer towards me. Her hands rested heavily on my thighs, and I felt my pants tighten.

It had been too long, and the slightest touch set me off. I was ashamed. I felt like a fourteen year old boy sitting alone in my room reading my first dirty magazine. I had no idea how Bella could do this to me.

She took a little intake of breath, and her hands trailed higher. Her hands pressed against the tops of my thighs, and she hooked both her thumbs around to sweep over the growing bulge in my pants.

Then her hands fluttered slightly and landed on the top of my fly.

I reached down to touch her hand and broke our kiss.

"You don't have to," I began, and she shook her head.

"I want to."

I watched her carefully for a moment and saw the resolve in her eyes. I let out a smile before cupping her chin and bringing her face back to mine. I owed her so much.

I picked up our kiss where we had left off, kissing her deeply. Her tongue swept across my lower lip, and I hitched her leg up, forcing her backwards. Her head struck the solid arm of the chair, and she moaned.

"Ow," she complained with a grimace.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" I let go of her leg and helped her sit up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I've suffered worse."

She rubbed the back of her head, making the hair stand away from her scalp. I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"What?" she asked. I cast a glance upwards to the tuft protruding from her head. She reached up surreptitiously to touch her hair.

"Oh, har-har." She blushed as her fingers brushed against the incriminating section of hair.

"Come here." I laughed and pulled her towards me. I ran my fingers through her brown waves and smoothed it back down again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive," she assured me. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Maybe we weren't ready to do this. Bella fidgeted beside me, and the movement went straight to my cock. I re-thought. We were ready.

"Again?" I asked, twisting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Again."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. If we kept going at this rate we would never get onto the bigger stuff. As if Bella had read my mind, she pushed me back against the sofa and swung her leg over to straddle me.

And kneed me right in the balls.

I grunted, and she sprung back.

"Edward!" she gasped. I clutched my crotch pathetically, and smiled at her- though slightly dazed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

She giggled quietly and sat down heavily beside me.

"Maybe we're not up to this," she muttered in amusement. I forced my attention away for the ache in my pants to look at her.

"Of course we're ready," I assured her. "Just a little," I thought. "Rusty."

She snorted and ran a hand through her hair.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" I asked. I regretted it instantly when fear passed through her eyes.

But it disappeared as quickly as it arrived, and she nodded her head.

"You bet." She smiled. "It's way too dangerous in here."

I laughed as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her down the hallway. For one surreal moment I felt like I was on my wedding night. My mind trailed off as I began to imagine calling Bella my wife.

I was shocked to find I wanted it. I wanted Bella to be my wife. My heart stammered a little in my chest.

"Edward?" My beloved's voice snapped me from the daydream.

"Yes?"

"You passed my bedroom."

I stopped and turned in the hallway. Sure enough, the door was a behind us, and I was approaching a dead end. For once, it was my turn to blush, and I grimaced to myself as I headed back.

I laid her down on the bed with a small sigh once we were safe behind the shut door. This evening had started off so magical, and I seemed to be mucking it up.

I looked down at my beautiful Bella on the bed before me. She grinned mischievously and stretched her arms out to me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I crawled up the bed to hover over her body. I kissed her firmly before tugging at the sleeves of her dress. They slipped down easily, and soon my fingers were fumbling at her bra straps too.

Her breathing picked up as I tossed her bra to one side and pushed the dress lower. Her hands were at my collar then, undoing the numerous buttons. They were fiddly, but she got it in the end.

When we were both naked, I held her close against me, marvelling at the feel of her soft skin on mine.

_Meant to be _I thought to myself then grinned. I was such a romantic sap sometimes.

I trailed kisses down her jaw and chest, and she arched her back to me as I latched onto one of her nipples. I swirled my tongue over it, and she hummed lowly in pleasure.

She lifted one of her legs so my knees rested in between her crotch. There was something wrong.

I deserted her breasts and reach down to run a hand over her hips.

"These panties need to go," I told her, and she blushed. I lowered my head and kissed the inside of her thigh. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," she replied, but her voice wobbled. Being this close, I could breathe in the smell that was pure Bella. It was warm and sweet, and I felt my tongue tingle with longing.

I hooked my fingers under the waistband of those silly panties and pulled them down over her ass. She wriggled the rest of the way out, and when I had disposed of the flimsy material I turned my attention back to Bella.

There she was in plain sight of me, and I thought my heart would stop beating. I thought my balls would fall off. She was beautiful.

"You're beautiful," I told her, and her face lit up. I slipped my hand over her to find she was slick and ready. Her breathing hitched slightly at my touch, and I had to remind myself how fragile she was.

I lowered myself down again and pressed a kiss to her hip. I let my lips ghost along her skin as I moved my head, and she shivered. Then, I kissed her again, right where she needed it, and her knees clenched together.

I reached down calmly and teased them apart again.

"Sorry," I heard her whisper, and I hummed against her skin in reply. She gasped. I smiled to myself. I thought that would shut her up.

I poked out my tongue then and tasted the length of her. When I reached her clit, I flattened my tongue slightly against her before sucking softly. My fingers crept up and slipped inside her as I grazed her with my teeth.

She shifted slightly as I slowly pumped my fingers once. I continued to tease her with my tongue while I fucked her with my fingers.

Her breathing grew choppy, and she began squirming even more. She exhaled heavily and let go of her reserves. She pushed against my face, and I removed my fingers briefly only to replace them with my tongue.

She groaned loudly, and I pushed my hands against her inner things, stretching her out to me.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath as I slipped two hooked fingers back inside her. She began gyrating her hips against my face, and I licked her greedily. She tasted so sweet.

Her hands gripped at the sheets under her as she began to shake. She was close to the edge so I twisted my fingers inside as deep as I could, grazing against her most sensitive spot.

She bucked, and my mouth continued working. Her right hand beat against the bed before her movements changed completely.

She seemed to become smooth flowing and weightless. I lost my grip on her as she tumbled backwards of the bed.

She reached out to grab onto something- anything –to save her and caught hold of the bedside table.

Bella hit the ground and every thing that had previously been on the cabinet crashed down around her. I leapt across the bed after her. What if she really hurt herself?

I saw her legs before I saw her. She was wedged between the bed and the wall upside-down, so her legs stuck upright like two poles in the ground. I paused for a moment.

_This is __**not**__ funny_ I scolded myself. _She could be injured_.

Then- thank God –I heard the sweetest sound I know. Bella started giggling, and I let myself smile before I moved across the bed to peer over the edge at her.

Her head was pushed up right against the wall as well as her shoulder. One of her arms was stretched out to the side, and the other was holding her forehead. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she laughed, and her cheeks glowed.

And all the while she was butt-naked.

I felt a chuckle jerk me. I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't stop it. I let out an uncontrollable laugh and doubled over on the bed. I heard Bella's shrill cackles and let out an even bigger laugh myself.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of the hilarity of all this. Only my Bella could fall off a bed while someone was going down on her.

I waited until I could control myself again before I sat up to look at Bella. She was flushed from laughing and lust, and I couldn't help but snigger.

I held out a hand to her and lifted her back onto the bed. She was still giggling to herself, and the tears dribbled down her cheeks. I closed my eyes, determined not to start another laughing fit.

"First things first." I opened my eyes, a grin on my face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded while she took a few calming breaths.

"Never better," she told me and grinned widely. I frowned slightly, and she instantly looked worried. "What?"

"I really do hope I can do better than that," I told her deadpan as I wiped a tear from her cheek. Then I winked and blood rushed to her cheeks and chest. I took in the sight and whistled. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure," she smirked, and we started off again. This time without a hitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
